mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyacinth (mythology)
, by Jean Broc.]] ]] '''Hyacinth' or Hyacinthus (in Greek, Ὑάκινθος — Hyakinthos) is a divine hero from Greek mythology. His cult at Amyclae, southwest of Sparta, where his tumulus was located— in classical times at the feet of Apollo's statue in the sanctuary that had been built round the burial mound— dates from the Mycenaean era.There have been finds of sub-Mycenaean votive figures and of votive figures from the Geometric Period, but with a gap in continuity between them at this site: "it is clear that a radical reinterpretation has taken place" Walter Burkert has observed, instancing many examples of this break in cult during the "Greek Dark Ages", including Amyklai (Burkert, Greek Religion, 1985, p 49);before the post-war archaeology, Machteld J. Mellink, (Hyakinthos, Utrecht, 1943) had argued for continuity with Minoan origins. The literary myths serve to link him to local cults, and to identify him with Apollo. Mythology In Greek mythology, Hyacinth was given various parentage, providing local links, as the son of Clio and Pierus, King of Macedon, or of king Oebalus of Sparta, or of king Amyclas,pseudo-Apollod. iii. 10.3; Pausanias iii. 1.3, 19.4) progenitor of the people of Amyclae, dwellers about Sparta. His cult at Amyclae, where his tomb was located, at the feet of Apollo's statue, dates from the Mycenaean era. In the literary myth, Hyacinth was a beautiful young man and lover of the god Apollo , though he was also admired by West Wind, Zephyr. Apollo and Hyacinth took turns throwing the discus. Hyacinth ran to catch it to impress Apollo, was struck by the discus as it fell to the ground, and died.pseudo-Apollodorus, i. 3.3. A twist in the tale makes the wind god Zephyrus responsible for the death of Hyacinth.Lucian,Dialogues of the Gods; Servius, commentary on Virgil Eclogue iii. 63; Philostratus, Imagines i.24; Ovid Metamorphoses x. 184. His beauty caused a feud between Zephyrus and Apollo. Jealous that Hyacinth preferred the radiant archery god Apollo, Zephyrus blew Apollo's discus off course, so as to injure and kill Hyacinth. When he died, Apollo didn't allow Hades to claim the young man; rather, he made a flower, the hyacinth, from his spilled blood. According to Ovid's account, the tears of Apollo stained the newly formed flower's petals with ai, ai, the sign of his grief. The flower of the mythological Hyacinth has been identified with a number of plants other than the true hyacinth, such as the iris.Other divinely beloved vegetation gods who died in the flower of their youth and were vegetatively transformed, are Narkissos, Kyparissos and Adonis. Hyacinth is the tutelary deity of one of the principal Spartan festivals, the Hyacinthia, held every summer. The festival lasted three days, one day of mourning for the death of the divine hero Hycinth, and the last two celebrating his rebirth as Apollo Hayakinthios, though the division of honours is a subject for scholarly controversy. As Colin Edmonson points out, Edmonson, "A Graffito from Amykla", Hesperia 28.2 (April - June 1959:162-164) p. 164, giving bibliography note 9. Interpretation The name of Hyacinthus is of pre-Hellenic origin, as indicated by the suffix ''-nth''."As the non-Greek suffix- nth indicates, Hyakinthos was an indigenous deity at Amyklae in Laconia", remarks Nobuo Komita, "Notes on the Pre-Greek Amyklaean God Hyakinthos", 1989 (on-line text).. According to classical interpretations, his myth, where Apollo is a Dorian god, is a classical metaphor of the death and rebirth of nature, much as in the myth of Adonis. It has likewise been suggested that Hyacinthus was a pre-Hellenic divinity supplanted by Apollo through the "accident" of his death, to whom he remains associated in the epithet of Apollon Hyakinthios.Pierre Chantraine, Dictionnaire étymologique de la langue grecque, Klincksieck, 1999, article "ὑάκινθος", p. 1149 b. Apollo teaches Hyacinthus to become an accomplished adult. Indeed, according to Philostratus, Hyacinthus learns not only to throw the discus, but all the other exercises of the Palaestra as well, to shoot with a bow, music, the art of divination, and also to play the lyre. Pausanias also mentions his apotheosis, represented on the pedestal of the ritual statue of the young man at Amyclae, his place of worship. The poet Nonnus of Panopolis mentions the resurrection of the young man by Apollo. Sergent finds that the death and resurrection as well as the apotheosis, represent the transition to adult life. The myth of Hyacinth inspired an opera by Mozart called Apollo and Hyacinth. Spoken-word myths - audio files See also *The early Mozart opera Apollo et Hyacinthus Sources *Collected classical references to Hyacinthus Modern sources * * Notes External links Category:Greek mythology Category:Laconian mythology Category:Greek mythological hero cult ast:Xacintu (mitoloxía) br:Hyakinthos bg:Хиацинт ca:Jacint (mitologia) cs:Hyakinthos de:Hyakinthos el:Υάκινθος (μυθολογία) es:Jacinto fr:Hyacinthe gl:Xacinto ko:히아킨토스 it:Giacinto (mitologia) he:יקינתון (מיתולוגיה) ka:ჰიაცინტი (მითოლოგია) la:Hyacinthus (mythologicus) hu:Hüakinthosz ml:ഹയാസിന്തസ് nl:Hyakinthos ja:ヒュアキントス no:Hyakinthos pl:Hiacynt (syn Amyklasa) pt:Jacinto (mitologia) ru:Гиакинф (из Амикл) sl:Hijacint sr:Хијакинт sh:Hijakint fi:Hyakinthos sv:Hyakinthos uk:Гіакінт zh:许阿铿托斯